This invention relates to apparatus and methods for attachment and detachment of watch straps. In particular, it relates to attaching and detaching watch straps secured to watch cases by spring bars.
Watch straps are commonly affixed to watch cases by compressible spring bars that pass through sleeves at strap ends. Spring-loaded ends of the spring bars are inserted into holes in the watch cases and are held in place by spring-generated compressive forces. The affixed spring bar and the body of the watch form a closed loop that retains the watch strap sleeve.
A strap is often detached by using a sharp handheld tool or blade (e.g., a knife blade). A different strap can be attached by using the same tool. The tool is used to compress the spring bar and thereby allow the straps to be attached and detached. In industrial settings, such as watch assembly facilities, a user can use the tool to assemble new watches (for example, for consumers). The tool may be used repetitively to assemble a large number of watches.
A disadvantage of available tools is that there is a risk of scratching portions of a watch, such as the crystal or the case. This is at least in part because the tools lack a means for supporting and stabilizing the watch during strap detachment and attachment.
Another disadvantage of available tools is that they are too difficult for most watch owners and consumers to use for detaching and attaching their own watch straps.
A further disadvantage of available tools is that under industrial conditions, wear and tear can degrade tool sharpness.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for attaching and detaching a watch strap while supporting the watch and reducing the risk of damaging the watch.
It would also be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for attaching and detaching a watch strap that are easier to use than available tools and methods.
It would further be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for attaching and detaching a watch strap that provides for blade replacement and interchangeability.
Embodiments of the present invention may provide apparatus and methods for attaching and detaching a watch strap from a watch while supporting the watch and reducing the risk of damaging the watch.
Some of these embodiments may provide apparatus and methods for attaching and detaching a watch strap using a tool that has a replaceable, interchangeable, or adjustable blade.
In some embodiments, the invention may include a tool for attaching a strap to a watch or detaching a strap from a watch. The tool may include a base for supporting the watch and a blade for compressing the spring bar that protrudes from the base.